Kidergarden Jedi
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: What cause the Jedi Civil War and how do the fix the mistake of the past follow Mace Windu, Qui-Gon, Phoenix, Dep, and Yoda on trying to make a truce with the Sith will it work or will it fail.


Kindergarten Jedi

I don't own any of the charters except Phoenix. I also own the plot of this story. Everything else belongs to Lucas Arts productions.

Ever wonder what made the Jedi and the Sith break their truce and start a war while becoming bitter enemies? It all started hundred years ago with the Sith Master Revan and Jedi Master Visas, which has been forgotten until today when it all came out.

Yoda was sitting on his chair with a holocron that had not been seen since the Jedi and Sith War. As it started up a very transparent Master Visas stated, "I think it was a very wrong thing to do I really do but it can't be helped. When I was five, I first laid eyes on Revan. We were at school Kindergarten to be exact both happy and smart for our age which we turned into rivals trying to be better then the other. But on the last day of school I went up to him during snack and accidentally dumped his bowl of ice cream on him. Revan got mad and said, "I will get back at you Visas if it's the last thing I do!" I didn't think that he was serious but he was and he told his master. The Jedi also known as Just Eating Delicious Ice cream weren't worried we didn't think the Sith known as Something Is Tasty Here were stupid to attack us but they did. We were so unprepared for it they almost killed us all. We fought them the best we could slowly we started to gain territory and back them away. I was worried the council started to wonder why they attacked us but they couldn't come up with any reason since we had a truce with them. I knew it was my fault because of the ice cream and I wish that I had not. I hope this is seen by a wise Jedi that can see past my mistake and remake the truce with the Sith again." Yoda smiled and thought he had the perfect padwans for this job.

Windu and Qui-Gon were on the playground talking well Windu trying to calm Qui-Gon who was crying. Don't worry about that big bully Qui-Gon were stronger than he is any day because we use the force to defend and protect never to attack another person." Qui-Gon smiled and whimpered, "Are you sure Wind." "Of course I'm sure Qui."

As the day ended had Windu wondering if he should talk to Yoda about the bully that Qui- Gon had encountered today named Sideous. When he told Qui-Gon he just replied, "You know Yoda will just say meditate on this I shall?" Windu answered, "Get back on this he will not." The two busted out laughing at the little joke as they climbed the steps of the Jedi Temple. Yoda looked at the two before saying, "Something troubling you. Hum." Windu still wondering how he does that, but didn't voice out his thoughts. Qui-Gon just replied, "No master there is nothing wrong." As he ran up to his room while Windu not knowing what to do follow or tell.

Yoda looked at the two padwans knowing that something was wrong and it had to do with school. Sighing he went to find Windu to ask what had happened. As he reached Windus' door he heard Qui-Gon say, "Windu what should we do about Darth Sideous?" "We really should talk to Yoda he can help us come up with a peaceful solution." Yoda hearing that replied, Problem you must solve yourself. But meditate on this I will." Mace sighed they will never get straight answers with Yoda around. Qui-Gon just remarked, "Didn't we have a truce with the Sith at one time. Yoda got a spark in his eye that only Mace noticed. Mace just thought great Qui-Gon just had to bring that up. Yoda replied, "Yes we did have a truce with the Sith but Master Vista had unknowingly broke the truce when she hit Darth Raven with ice cream when they were in kindergarten." Windu thought just great something happens a thousand years ago and they still can't forgive and forget. Qui-Gon said, "I'm not going back to school then. I can't deal with Sideous now."

Yoda sighed he needed them to bring the Sith and the Jedi back together or they would need to find the child that would bring balance back into the force. Windu picked up his master thoughts and rushed to the archives to find out more about the prophesy.

The next day Mace had to literally pull Qui-Gon out of bed and pushed him into the refresher while Qui-Gon protested all the way. After the wake up call Qui-Gon looked at Mace and spoke, "Just you wait." Windu just smiled at him that, and just screamed, "who me I'm innocent." Qui-Gon sat for breakfast plotting for revenge but then remembered that revenge was against the code and he had vowed not to break the code so he stopped his plotting. Windu just decided to walk to school early letting Qui cool down a bit.

When Qui-Gon got to school and frowned he saw Darth Sideous picking on a small kindergartner girl that was in his class. She was a know it all when it came to Science and History. Her named Phoenix. He had seen her at the temple but didn't know her at all but he hoped to get to know her. Running over he said, "Sideous I wouldn't think you would sink so low to pick on children shorter than you. Why don't you pick on someone your own size or on other hand stop picking on people all together." Sideous advanced on Qui-Gon throwing down Phoenix while sneering at him. Qui held his ground with out fear remembering what Yoda had told him over and over again. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. So fear leads to the dark side which Qui-Gon had finally figured out what Yoda met.

Windu was talking to one of his good friends when he looked down hoping that Qui got to school with out trouble since most bullies found Qui an easy picking. Looking down he sighed his friend was in trouble again with Sideous and most likely get himself seriously injured or worse dead. Windu was about to walk down to stop the most likely fight that was going to start. A boy about an age older then him shook his head saying, "He needs to do this himself because you won't always be there to save him. If you step in then he may become dependent on you." Windu had known that he was right and sat watching Qui-Gon facing his fear.

Sideous snake like movement was making Qui-Gon quivering in his boots walking backwards that made him creep closer to the wall. Suddenly Qui-Gon came up with a solution and ran side ways thinking if we are going to attempt to solve this problem like Yoda wants us to then I am going to need Windu and hopeful get a treat out of this cause I am not going to fight him. He ran to Phoenix and Windu who had gone to make sure that at least Phoenix was okay. Qui said, "Mace, Phoenix I think I know how to stop Sideous without violence we know that it was because of ice cream that this all started maybe if we offer a peace treaty then we can have a truce with them again." Phoenix replied, "That is a good idea Qui, but there is one problem with your theory how do we now what they like to have." Windu said, "I remember reading from a data pad that Jedi meant Just Eating Delicious Ice-cream and the Sith means Something Is Tasty Here. So we need to find something that would fit both aspects." The three started to walk to the temple as they though it through.

Yoda saw the three and wanted to know what was going on since it was rare for those three to be in suck deep thought. When Yoda asked he didn't get a response and hobbled off. Windu looked up from the stacks of data pads and said, "I know I had read something about the Jedi and Sith War." Phoenix asked, "Wasn't it also known as the Jedi Civil War?" Qui-Gon replied, "Yea we learned that last week in history class, but we have a small problem there isn't much data on that war."

At that time Depa came into the library and said, "You know I heard your question and the answer is easy why don't you get ice- cream sundaes with sprinkles for the Sith and let Yoda talk about a truce." Phoenix said, "I agree it is probably the only way to get a truce." So the four went to the kitchens and told the cooks their idea and had them agree to deliver the sundaes at snack time. Next they went to Yoda and told him their great plan and he quickly agreed.

The next day at snack time the cooks from the Jedi Academy came and delivered the ice-cream and Yoda was talking to the head of the Sith. The Sith said, "Fine we can remake the truce because you were nice enough to share your ice-cream with us." Right after that happen a very hyper Mace ran in with a bowl of ice-cream and tripped hitting the Head of the Sith with ice-cream who stated, "That's it the truce is over with." Yoda just sighed shook his head and said, "If you need me I will be at the ice-cream shop if anyone needs me. I'll wait for the chosen one." Just like that the truce was made and broken with one incident the moral of this story, "Don't make a truce when ice-cream is around wait until after everyone eats their ice-cream then make the truce."


End file.
